Let Her Go Let Him Go
by a girl who likes hockey
Summary: General Armitage Hux, commander of the First Order is dead. Everyone is happy, except the Senate Leader, who is in denial of her own feelings. Title inspired from the song "Let Her Go" by Passenger.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Star Wars characters; however, Angeles & Les Dollslayer characters are mine.**

Angeles had just finished with the funeral director. Her father Les had died the day before. With Poe's help, she was making plans for her father's burial. She was also going to be on a conference call later with Sabine Wren and the remaining senators that were not on Hosnian Prime when it was destroyed by Starkiller Base.

"Guys, you won't believe what the informant just told me!" Finn exclaimed, as he ran into the living room .

"You got the new identity to sneak onto Starkiller Base?" Poe asked hopefully.

"Yes, but that is not the big news. He's dead, guys. General Hux is dead!"

Poe turned to Angeles, to see what her reaction would be. She sighed and said,

"That is good to hear. Did the informant say what happened, Finn?"

"No. I tried to get details, but he said nothing. To tell you the truth, the guy sounded happy Hux was dead."

"Well, the person was helping us out, so he must not have liked Hux too much," Poe said matter of factly.

"I've got to call my buddies to tell them the good news," Finn said happily before leaving the room.

"Talk to me," Poe urged Angeles.

"About what?" she replied.

"Angeles..."

"No, Poe. When it comes to General Hux, there is nothing to talk about. He's dead, and the galaxy rejoices."

"Not everyone in the galaxy is happy," Poe reminded her.

"Yes, there are!" Angeles snapped at him. Her arms were crossed in defiance.

"No. I know one person that is upset. And it upsets me that she won't be honest with how she feels."

"Hux was a vicious, evil, murdering bastard," Angeles growled, annunciating every word. "Good riddance to him!'

They were interrupted by a phone call coming from Angeles' watch.

"Good morning, Senate Leader Dollslayer," she heard Sabine say.

"Sabine, you can call me Angeles." The Mandalorian chuckled before continuing.

"Angeles, I am not sure if you are aware, but the First Order has a new leader. His name is Kylo Ren."

"I see. I have never heard his name before. Do you know anything about him?"

"Unfortunately, no. I asked the other senators about him. No one knows who he is, or where he came from."

"Then our top priority should be to find out who he is. Then we can strategize the best way to take down the First Order, once and for all."

As soon as she ended the phone call with Angeles, Poe said,

"You have a video call coming in on the TV... Oh Maker!"

"What happened?" Angeles asked with concern.

"She survived! Padme Desertwar survived, and is calling to speak to you!" Poe shouted happily. He embraced Angeles and added,

"I am going to find Finn and tell him Padme is alive!" He dashed off to find Finn. Shaking her head in amusement, Angeles answered the video call.

It was an interesting call. Padme Desertwar was the force user who accompanied Poe to Coreilla, to meet up with Finn. Finn, as a former Stormtrooper who defected, was willing to sneak onto Starkiller Base to bring down the shields. But he needed a new identity in order to do so. The three were on Coreilla when the First Order found them. Angeles was still amazed that Padme used the force to launch two grown men across a chasm to safety.

"I am glad to hear that you are ok," Angeles said to Padme. She looked young, around seventeen or eighteen, with chestnut brown hair and blue eyes.

"Thank you," Padme softly replied. Angeles saw a person, tall, dressed in black armor, wearing a mask with silver trim, sit next to Padme. Shivers went down the senator's back, remembering that Vader also wore a black armor suit.

"Senator Dollslayer, I would like you to meet Kylo Ren, newly appointed leader of the First order." Padme said calmly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Star Wars characters; however, Angeles Dollslayer character is mine.**

 **Author's note: Just to clarify, Kylo Ren in my universe is a Kenobi, not a Skywalker. That is because (insert drum roll) Padme Desertwar is the Skywalker!**

Angeles' eyes narrowed in anger, and she snapped at Kylo Ren.

"I swear, if you hurt Padme..."

"Relax, Senator," she heard Ren's modulated voice say to her. "I am not going to hurt Padme. I am on your side."

"I do not believe you!" Angeles retorted back. "You now control the First Order..."

"Senator Dollslayer, please listen to him. He is on our side. He wants to dismantle the Order for good," Padme pleaded with her.

Although she had her doubts, Angeles listed to what Kylo Ren had to say. He explained how he was captured by Hux, after protecting a force sensitive Twilek boy, and was made to reveal Rebel bases using his force powers. If he didn't, then Hux would find and kill the woman he loved. Who just happened to be Padme. That broke Angeles heart, hearing how Kylo, or Ben Kryze Kenobi (his real name), was forced into the Order in order to protect Padme.

They urged Angeles to propose a law in the Senate. The law would allow any First Order officers or Stormtroopers that wanted to defect to not be charged criminally for past actions.

"I will propose the law, but it will be up to the rest of the Senate to pass it," Angeles warned them. "Ben, I will need to share your story with my colleagues. I will keep you anonymous, so that they will not know it's the leader of the First Order that wants the organization dismantled."

"Thank you, Senator," he replied, relief in his voice.

"Angeles, do you know of any relatives General Hux may have?" Padme asked.

"He had a father, but he is deceased," Angeles replied. "Why do you ask?"

"Even though Hux was evil, his body should be returned to a loved one. We are going through the records and not finding anyone. I thought maybe you would know."

Angeles realized something. If there was no living relative to accept the body, then Hux, being a deceased war criminal, would be surrendered to the Senate Leader.

"Oh no," she moaned internally. To Padme, she said,

"If you cannot find a relative, then his body must be brought to me."

"Yes, Senator," Padme replied. The force user sensed something wrong with Angeles, but decided not to say anything to her about it.

After the video call was disconnected, Angeles sat on the couch. So much had happened within the past day. And the day was not even over yet. She would be leaving soon with Poe and Finn to the private burial for her father. She would hold a public service for him at a later date.

"Can I come in?" Poe asked, knocking on the wall.

"Of course," Angeles softly sighed. He sat down next to her on the couch.

"What did Padme have to say?" Angeles told him the conversation she had with Padme and "Kylo Ren".

"Wow," was all Poe could reply.

"Poe, there's something else. They can't find a living relative. If they can't find one, then per Senate law, the body is supposed to be surrendered to me," Angeles explained, her head bowed down.

"Angeles, it's ok," Poe assured her, leaning his forehead into hers. "You can mourn for him..."

"Absolutely not!" she screamed, rising to her feet. "He does not deserve it, not after everything he has done!"

Angeles ran out of the room, and ran upstairs to her bedroom. Poe chased after her, and saw she locked herself in.

"Angeles, please let me in," Poe pleased with her.

"No. Go away," Angeles snapped at him. "I need to mourn for my father, for Leia Organa, for my colleagues. Not for an evil bastard like Hux!"

"Please let me in..."

"No. I need to rest before my conference call with the other Senators"

"Ok," Poe muttered in surrender. "You get some rest and have your conference call. I will be downstairs when you are ready to leave for the burial."

Angeles was thankful when Poe left. She did take a short nap, tired from all the drama. She woke up a short time later and had the conference call with the senators.

What she did not like hearing from her colleagues was their insistence on having an autopsy done on Hux. To Angeles, he was dead. Why was it important to know how he died?

She briefly pushed thoughts of him to the back of her mind. It was time to say goodbye to her father. She bravely spoke at the burial, about the man that was both her father and her hero.

They had just gotten back to the estate when Angeles' watch beeped.

"Hello?" Angeles answered, not recognizing the number.

"Angeles, it's Ben Kenobi," she heard a soft spoken male voice on the other line.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Star Wars characters; however, Angeles Dollslayer character is mine.**

 **Author's note: Phasma was also forced to work for the First Order.**

"Hi! I wasn't expecting to hear from you." Angeles admitted to the current leader of the First Order.

"My apologies," Ben replied. "I know just laid your father to rest. But I needed to inform you that we were not successful in finding any living relatives of General Hux."

"I see," Angeles uttered. Poe was standing near her during the conversation.

"Senator, we need to get his body off of the ship."

Angeles closed her eyes. Poe came over and held her hand. She took a deep breath and asked Ben,

"Can you bring the body to Naboo?"

"Of course," Ben agreed. "The Finalizer will be there in the morning."

After agreeing to a meeting spot, Angeles disconnected the call. Still in shock over what she had to do, she told Poe,

"I need to call my fellow Senators." He was about to ask if she was all right, but she was already dialing her watch. She stayed up late talking to them in her bedroom.

Angeles was relieved when she saw Poe passed out on the living room couch. She knew he would ask how she felt, and she did not feel like sharing her feelings.

The next morning, Poe went with Angeles to meet Ben Kenobi. Without his mask on, Ben looked less intimating, with wavy black hair and dark brown eyes. From what Angeles could tell, he seemed like a nice guy. But his eyes hid pain in them. She assumed that he was trying to deal with everything that Hux put him through.

She was curious to see a Stormtrooper with silver armor approach her, carrying a box.

"Senator Dollslayer, this is Captain Phasma," Ben said, introducing the two ladies.

"Pleased to meet you, Senator," Phasma offered. "I would shake your hand, but my hands are full." Then to Angeles' surprise, Phasma said,

"This is yours."

"Mine?" Angeles uttered in disbelief.

"It has your name on it, so it must belong to you."

The senator's eyes widened. What was in the box, and why would it belong to her?

"Do you want me to take it?" Poe asked, concern on his face. Still stunned,

Angeles mutely nodded her head. Phasma handed the box to Poe.

A moment later, Angeles saw it. The gurney, with a black sheet over it. Hux's body was underneath it. Her heart raced as the gurney past them.

"We need to be going," Ben said to Angeles. "Take care, Senator."

"You too, Ben," she managed to say.

After the autopsy was done, Angeles and Poe were waiting outside the morgue. He asked her if she wanted him to come in with her to identify the body.

"No," Angeles replied. "You need to watch this box. I don't want it falling into the hands of the press." He nodded in agreement.

"If you change your mind, I will be right out here," Poe reminded her. She nodded her head before entering the morgue.

"Senator," the pathologist said, as she approached the medical table. "The autopsy is complete. For record, I need you to identify if this is the body of General Armitage Hux."

"Ok," she said, holding her breath. The pathologist lifted the top part of the sheet. Angeles looked down and replied,

"That is General Hux." The pathologist noted it on his medical chart.

"The body is ready for burial, to whoever you want to discharge it to."

"Doctor, may I have a few minutes alone before I tell you where to bring his body?'

"Of course. I will be outside when you are done."

The doctor stepped out of the morgue, leaving Angeles alone with Hux.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Star Wars characters; however, Angeles Dollslayer character is mine.**

Angeles gazed down on Hux's face. He looked peaceful. This caused her to clench her fists tightly. Rage filled her body.

"You bastard!" she growled angrily. "You killed billions of people, and you decide to die before even facing trial! Do you know the suffering you caused? Do you even care about anyone else but yourself?"

"No, I guess you don't. You never cared about anyone else but yourself! And the worst part is that someone cared about you..."

"I loved you, Armitage!" Angeles finally admitted, the tears streaking down her face. "If you would have been half the man, you would have gotten me away from Vader. Not bring me to him to be tortured! Or to torture me yourself! If Poe hadn't rescued me, you would have raped me..."

She could not hold it any longer. The paid over what happened when she was seventeen washed over her. She buried her head in her hands and wept.

"You broke my heart! I can't even think about being in a relationship, because of what you did to me. I hate you. I hate you!"

But Angeles did not mean those words. She hated the man Hux had become. But her heart still cared for the man who gave her her first kiss, the man who gently cradled her as she slept next to him.

After calming down, she took a deep breath and said,

"Goodbye, Armitage." She gave him a quick kiss on the forehead and walked out of the morgue.

"Angeles, there you are..." Poe began to say, as she approached him. He saw her face, the pain in her eyes. He opened his arms and embraced her.

"I've got you," he told her, as she sobbed in his arms. Poe kept one eye on the box, as he promised her would.

When they got back to the estate, Angeles and Poe sat in the living room. Finn walked to talk with them, but Poe shooed him away.

"Do you want to talk?" Poe asked, as he held her hand. Angeles was in love with Poe. But how could he ever love her back, seeing how broken hearted she was after leaving the morgue?

"What is there to talk about," she uttered sadly.

"How you're feeling."

"I feel guilty."

"Why?" Angeles bit her lip and replied.

"I should hate him, for everything he did..."

"Angeles, it is okay to mourn your first love..."

"I did not love him!"

"Stop denying your feelings. You did love him. There's nothing wrong with that..."

"He was a monster!"

"But even monsters have hearts."

"How can you say that? You know what was going to happen if you didn't rescue me!"

"Angeles," Poe said nervously, as tears were forming in his eyes. "Hux did not want to torture you, and he was not going to rape you. It was my fault you suffered."

"What are you talking about?" Angeles questioned in confusion.

"He contacted me the morning after your birthday," Poe confessed. "He was ready to let you go before you had to go back before Vader. But my ship broke down! I had to scramble to get another ship, and Hux had to buy time, because he said Vader wanted you dead immediately if you didn't agree to his demands."

"So to stall for time, he tortured me?" Angeles said in disbelief. "And you never once thought to tell me this?"

"I wanted to!" Poe cried as tears face down his face. "But Hux did not want me to say anything. He told me that if you were ever in his presence again, he would have no choice but to kill you. Then he said he would kill himself. Angeles, I just wanted to get you out of there."

She was angry and lashed out at him.

"You kept this secret from me, all these years! I thought Hux was bad. But you are the same..."

"Now wait a minute! Yes, I should have told you what happened. But I kept quiet to protect you! You were devastated after your kidnapping. I didn't want you to suffer anymore. Neither did Hux."

"What about what I wanted?" Angeles screamed at Poe. "I thought you were an honest man, Poe Dameron. But I was wrong."

"I may have kept the truth from you, but there is a liar in this room..."

"How dare you call me a liar!"

"You are, Angeles. You are angry at what I did, but you cannot face the truth yourself."

"And what truth is that?"

"You loved him. Admit it."

"No," Angeles hissed. But Poe refused to give up.

"No one else will have to know."

"Shut up!"

"Angeles, you can yell, you can scream. But stop denying what is in your heart. If you want to be in a relationship in the future, you can to come to terms with this."

Poe's eyes pleaded with hers. If she only knew how he felt about her. But he couldn't tell her. He loved her. Even back then, when he risked his life to rescue her, he loved Angeles Dollslayer. Now, she was furious with him, because he hid the truth from her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Star Wars characters; however, Angeles Dollslayer character is mine.**

Angeles glanced over at the table, where the box Phasma gave to her laid. Brushing aside momentarily her anger at Poe, she walked over to it and said,

"Let's see what is inside the box." Poe cautiously joined her on the couch, and watched as she lifted the top off.

"Oh my gosh!" Angeles exclaimed, as she pulled out a familiar piece of clothing. "Poe, this is the dress I had on when I was kidnapped! He kept it all these years!"

"Let's see what else is in here," Poe replied. He looked inside and saw a big holographic album. He opened it and was surprised by what he saw.

"Look," he said holding the album open for her to see. "Holonet stories, all about you. From when you were sixteen until just before the Hosnian system was destroyed."

Angeles was speechless as she viewed the articles.

"He kept up to date with my comings and goings," she managed to say. She spied a small disk in the box. "I wonder what this is?"

"Oh Maker!" Poe suddenly exclaimed. He pulled out a small box, He opened it, and a small diamond ring was in there!

"I think you should play what is on the disk," Poe said, in shock about the ring. He gave Angeles the ring to hold, and took the disk and inserted it into the TV.

They were both amazed at what they saw. Hux had made videos, all addressed to Angeles. Most were right after her birthday.

At sixteen, Hux was joyful to have met her.

At seventeen, he was devastated that he lost her, and blamed himself for it.

At eighteen, he showed her the ring Angeles now held in her hand. He said if she had submitted to Vader's demands, he was going to propose to her.

At nineteen through twenty-two, he vowed to destroy Vader and rule the galaxy.

At twenty three through twenty five, he told her of all his evil accomplishments.

"There is one last file to open," Poe said. "Are you ready?" Angeles nodded her head, and he played the file.

"Hello, Angeles," she saw Hux speak on the screen. "I just destroyed the Hosnian system. I waited until you were off Hosnian Prime before giving the ok to fire the weapon. Soon, the galaxy will fall into my hands, and I will declare myself Emperor."

"However, this is not why I made this video. I met someone, Angles. She is beautiful, powerful and loyal to the man she loves. I need this woman to rule with me. I am sorry, but I have to let you go. I wish it didn't have to be this way. But I know you would never be with me willingly."

"I have done some evil things. But the one good thing I have ever done was to let you go. I know that you hate me. But if you ever see this video, please know that I did love you, and wanted to be with you. But it was too late for me. Vader vowed to kill both of us if I ever left. I couldn't watch you die because of me. So I allowed you to think I was going to force myself on you, to hurt you. Which in the end, I did. But it kept you safe from Vader, which I will never regret. So goodbye, sweet Angeles. May the man who loves you realize what a precious gift you are."

Nothing was said for a while. Both Poe and Angeles were trying to process all that they seen and heard. Finally, Angeles put everything back in the box. She stood up and said bitterly,

"I'm going to bed."

"Angeles, talk to me," Poe pleaded with her.

"No," she sternly told him. "My father was the only honest man I ever knew. I want you and Finn to leave in the morning." Poe tried to speak with her, but she ignored him, marching upstairs to her bedroom.

With tears streaking down her face, she placed the box on her bed. Angeles felt so confused and hurt. She opened the box and took out the sexy black dress. Still upset, she decided to try the dress on, to see if it still fits.

"Still fits," she managed to say with a weak smile, as she admired herself in the mirror. She grabbed the small box with the diamond ring. She opened it, and slipped the ring on her finger.

Angeles felt the anger stir inside her. Not for Hus, but for herself. She threw the small ring box against the wall, and pushed the big box off of her bed.

She laid down on her bed and cried. She was startled when she felt a hand dry her tears. Angeles looked up, and was shocked to see Hux standing above her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Star Wars characters; however, Angeles Dollslayer character is mine.**

"Leave me alone!" Angeles told Hux. "Go away!"

"I'm trying to do that," Hux replied, as he sat next to her on the bed.

"What are you talking about?"

Drying her tears, Hux said,

"Angeles, you have held on for too long to your pain. You need to live your life, to look to your future. Stop being angry, and let go of the past."

She sat up on the bed and growled,

"I will never stop being angry at you!"

"I don't expect you to stop being angry at me, I want you to stop being angry at yourself."

Angeles was confused by what he said. Hux cupped her face in his hand.

"You are angry at yourself," he whispered to her. "For having fallen in love with me and being in love with Poe Dameron."

"I did not love you and I do not love Poe!" Angeles snapped in denial.

"I am sorry that I broke your heart. I did the right thing, by letting you go. But if I had known the pain you would have suffered, I would have risked my life and left with you."

"Well, it's too late for that now. You went on the wrong path. You killed many people. You can't just pop up and say you are sorry!"

"You are right, I can't. But as my final act of love to you, I will tell you this. Angeles, if you do not let go of your self-hatred, it will poison you. That is what happened to me. My hatred for Vader poisoned my heart. It led me to become the evil man the galaxy knows and hates."

She pushed his hand off her face and yelled,

"How dare you compare yourself to me! I am nothing like you!"

"You are right. You are a compassionate person. That is why you cannot let hate consume you. It will affect every area of your life. And then, you will be worse off than me."

"Angeles," Hux softly whispered. "Go ahead. Yell. scream, hit me. Let it all out, and then let it go."

So she let him have it. She yelled, screamed and cursed him, for all the evil things he had done. She felt the heavy burden she was carrying lift off of her. Hux did not say a word as she verbally attacked him.

After an hour, she stopped. She was curious as to why he didn't say anything to her. All he did was stare at her.

"Why aren't you defending yourself?" Angeles asked him, as she calmed down.

"Because everything that you said about me is true," Hux honestly said. "Now, you need to know what I think about you."

She closed her eyes, bracing for insults to come her way. But he did not insult her. Instead, with gentleness is his voice, Hux told Angeles what a wonderful women she is. He named all her good qualities, and complimented her on all that she had accomplished. By the time he was done, she was in tears.

Hux embraced Angeles, allowing her to sob. It hurt him that she was hurting. Not because she was angry with him. He deserved her fury. Angeles was angry with herself.

"There was nothing you could have done, Angeles," Hux whispered to her.

"But if I had stayed..." Angeles uttered in sorrow.

"No. You would have been miserable. I could never subject you to that, no matter how much I wanted to by my side!"

Now he was the one crying. Angeles wiped his tests away. He gazed into her brown eyes.

"I know you are right, Armitage," Angeles finally admitted. "But I always wondered what would have been if we were both on the same side."

"So did I," Hux replied, as he kissed her forehead.

"How are you here, if you are dead?"

He caressed her check and said,

"You are dreaming. Tomorrow, when I am laid to rest, you need to say goodbye to me."

"I don't want to..." New tears fell down her face.

"I know, sweetheart. But you must. You love Poe Dameron. You need to pursue a relationship with him. Don't close your heart to love because I hurt you."

"Poe loves me just as a friend, nothing more."

Hux looked at her. She was wrong. The pilot did love her. Poe had risked his life to rescue Angeles from Vader. Hux suspected he loved her even back then.

"But maybe he wants more than your friendship. All I am saying is that you need to keep your heart open, to love another man."

Angeles saw the sincerity in Hux's blue eyes. He wanted her to be happy, to move on with her life.

"I will keep my heart open to love again, whether it be Poe or someone else," Angeles promised him. "But I want you to do something for me."

"Anything for you, my love," Hux vowed. Angeles leaned in, and whispered in his ear,

"Spend the night with me."


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Star Wars characters; however, Angeles Dollslayer character is mine.**

Hux raised his eyebrow. Did she mean what he thought she meant?

"Please, Armitage. If this is the end of the road for us, let's spend these last hours doing what we both desire to do," Angeles begged him, before her lips found his. He gently embraced her as they kissed.

"Are you sure?" he asked, not wanting her to do something she would end up regretting.

Instead of answering, Angeles kissed him again. She deepened the kiss as Hux tightly embraced her.

"Make love to me, Armitage," Angeles sweetly whispered in his ear. She was delighted when she felt him unzip the back of her dress. Hux lifted the dress off of her, and groaned seeing her in bra and panties.

"Angeles, you are so beautiful," Hux gasped, as she unbuttoned his shirt, and quickly tossed it aside. He laid her down on the bed and crawled on top of her. Between long kissed and sweet caresses, they undressed each other until they were both naked.

They became to kiss passionately, their hands roaming over each other's body. It did not take long for Hux to enter Angeles. Their bodies surrendered to each other in repeated pleasure.

"Thank you," Angeles said to him, as he cradled her close to him.

"No, thank you," he replied. "I did not expect nor deserve that." She giggled when he said this.

"Angeles, it's time for me to go," Hux said in a serious tone.

"Please don't go," she pleaded with him.

"I must, sweetheart. But you will be fine. I know this now, so that is why I can let you go. Now you need to let me go, once I am buried."

Tears in her eyes, Angeles said,

"Can you kiss me goodnight?"

Hux placed his hand on her cheek, caressed it and said,

"Yes, my love." He gave her the most passionate kiss he could make muster.

The next thing Angeles knew, she was awake in her bed. She sat up and sighed softly. Hux was right, it was time to let him go.

She took off the black dress she was wearing and changed into black stretchy pants and a black t-shirt.

"Poe!" Angeles suddenly exclaimed. She ran out of her bedroom and dashed down the stairs. She saw Poe and Finn talking, and their bags were packed.

"Wait!" she cried out. "Don't go, please!"

Poe looked at Finn, who nodded and walked away to give them privacy.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you," Angeles apologized, drawing closer to Poe.

"It's okay," he began to say. She embraced him.

"No, it's not. You risked your life to come rescue me. You always put me first, even before yourself. You are a good man and my best friend, Poe Dameron."

Angeles held Poe tightly. She did love him, and was still scared to let him know. But she vowed to herself to be as a good friend to him as he was to her.

"So will you and Finn stay?" she asked nervously.

"Of course," he replied, before kissing her on the forehead. With a sly grin he added, "Only if you cook us breakfast."

"You're terrible," Angeles replied, playfully punching him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Star Wars characters; however, Angeles Dollslayer character is mine.**

After breakfast, Angeles and Poe walked to the backyard of her family estate. They saw the coffin that held Hux's body.

"Are you ready?" Poe asked, holding Angeles' hand.

"As ready as I ever will be," she softly replied.

They had a short funeral for Hux. The gravediggers lowered the casket into the ground. Angeles watched as they covered the ground with dirt.

"Maybe we should go..."Poe said to her.

"No. I am ok," she insisted. They stayed until Hux was officially buried. They thanked the gravediggers, who nodded and left.

It was just Poe and Angeles at the gravesite. He embraced her.

"Poe, can you give me a moment?" she asked him. He kissed her on the forehead and replied,

"Take as much time as you need. I will be inside." He left her side, and she was by herself.

"Thank you for loving me," Angeles said, the tears streaking down her face. "Despite all the hateful things I said to you. I will move on with my life. But I promise to never forget you, the good man you were before everything happened. Goodbye, Armitage. You will always have a special place in my heart."

She looked up and saw Hux. He sweetly smiled at her. Angeles waved her hand. He waved back and said,

"Goodbye, Angeles. I love you." Then he faded from her view. Angeles sighed, at peace after having said goodbye.

She entered the house, and spotted Finn and Poe talking, They stopped when they saw her approach.

"Hi," Finn said nervously. "Are you ok?"

"Yes," Angeles replied. To Poe, she asked,

"Can you take me shopping?"

"Sure. But why do you want to go shopping?" he asked.

"I want to buy some new clothes. It is time for me to stop mourning and to add a little color to my wardrobe."

Finn raised his eyebrow in confusion, but Poe understood what Angeles was saying. She had promised to wear black until the Empire was destroyed.. Now that Hux was buried, she was now free to wear other colors, and free to let go of the past and move on with her life.


End file.
